vampire love
by Shizuka Tsukishiro
Summary: en esta versión nos centramos en shizuka cuando era joven y en su pasado, claro que casi no tiene nada que ver con el anime original.espero y sea de su agrado.advertencia esto va a tener una que otra cosa ecchi.


Capitulo 1: cumpleaños

Shizuka es una chica normal… o al menos eso aparenta ser, ya que de pequeña se perdió en un bosque y un vampiro la mordió y se convirtió en vampiro. Un día Shizuka se estaba arreglando para ir a la escuela era un día especial.

Shizuka va apresurada y gritando –se me hace tarde. Mientras piensa - como puedo llegar tarde en un día tan especial. Llega a la secundaria 30 minutos tarde pero aun así la dejan pasar – profesor lamento llegar tarde. –está bien pasa Shizuka. Ella pasa y se sienta en su lugar que queda al lado de su amiga Ichigo y justo atrás del chico que le gusta…Riku. Ese día era un día importante para Riku, era su cumpleaños.

Después de unas cuantas horas suena la campana que indica la hora del almuerzo Shizuka y Riku eran los únicos que quedaban en el salón de clases, entonces Shizuka se acerca a felicitar a Riku –feliz cumpleaños Riku. Y Riku le contesta –gracias por recordarlo. y Shizuka le dice –bueno cierra los ojos que te voy a dar tu regalo. Y Riku le dice –está bien pero no tenias por qué molestarte. –bueno cierra tus ojos y relájate. En ese momento Shizuka se le acerca lentamente a Riku y le da un beso en la boca, este al sentir el beso se queda sorprendido. Shizuka dice – como lo pensé no te gusto. En ese momento Riku le dice –te equivocas. Y la besa, Shizuka se sorprende y lo abrasa con entusiasmo. (Ya iban 10 minutos de los 30 del almuerzo).

Entonces Riku le dice a Shizuka -¿quieres ser mi novia? Shizuka le iba a decir que si pero… con los riesgos que el puede correr por ser su novio le dice –Riku lo siento pero no puedo ser tu novia. Y Riku le contesta–pero ¿Por qué? Shizuka– lo siento en verdad. y se va corriendo. Ya era la hora de salir y Shizuka se encontraba en un pequeño parque frente a la escuela estaba sentada en una banca llorando, en eso iba saliendo Riku de la secundaria y buscándola con la intención de convencerla de ser su novia y ve que está en el parque y se dirige hacia sigue llorando en la banca cuando de pronto sale un hombre y se para unos metros frente a ella y saca una pistola y le dice –aquí termina tu vida vampiro. Y desde lejos le dispara como Riku no quería que lastimara a Shizuka se pone frente al camino de la bala y le da a Riku muy cercas del corazón y cae al suelo, al ver esto el hombre que le disparo salió corriendo. Shizuka asustada va y se inca frente a Riku y le dice -¿Por qué hiciste eso? Riku –fue para protegerte Shizuka –si pero por poco te da en el corazón te lo pudo haber traspasado. Riku –lo único que traspaso mi corazón fue tu respuesta. En ese momento Riku se desmalla ya que a perdido mucha sangre Shizuka comienza a llorar y piensa –la única forma de salvarlo es…no pero…no, si tengo que hacerlo es la única forma. Y llorando le dice a Riku –perdóname. Y le inyecta su sangre, en ese momento Riku se vuelve un vampiro por lo tanto es difícil que muera por un balazo. Shizuka también se desmalla por que le dio demasiada sangre. Pasan 2 horas y Shizuka se levanta en una habitación que al parecer es de un chico apenas se levanta de la cama y se pone sus zapatos, cuando alguien abre la puerta al verlo se queda paralizada… pues esa habitación es de Riku. Shizuka piensa –oh por dios estoy durmiendo en su habitación. Riku le llevaba un té para cuando despertara y le dice –que bueno que despertaste, estaba preocupado, ten te traje un te. Shizuka intenta levantarse pero al intentarlo cae al suelo, Riku rápidamente va hacia ella y le dice -¿estás bien? Y la sienta en la cama. Shizuka bebe el té y Riku se para frente a ella y le pregunta -¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió después de que me desmalle? En eso Shizuka se levanta pero cae de nuevo y tira la taza de té en el piso…pero esta vez al caer tumba a Riku y ella cae sobre él, Riku dice -¿estás bien Shizuka? Shizuka –te esta…saliendo…sangre. Riku oh sí creo que me corte el cuello con los vidrios de la taza. Shizuka comienza a acercarse mas y mas a el cuello de Riku y le lambe la sangre que trae en el cuello y le dice –tienes una sangre muy deliciosa. En ese momento llega el hermano de Riku y dice –oh, creo que llegue en mal momento, oh por cierto…no sabía que tenias novia hermano. Y cierra la puerta en eso Shizuka reacciona y le dice a Riku –lo siento no quise hacerlo. Riku –no importa dime lo que paso en el parque después de que me desmalle. Shizuka –después de que te desmallaste el tipo salió corriendo, por suerte no había nadie viendo. Viendo que solo había una forma de salvar tu vida tome una decisión pero gaste demasiada energía y termine desmallándome yo también, y ¿esta es tu casa? Riku –si. Shizuka ¿y cómo es que si estaba en el parque termine aquí? Riku –cuando me levante tú estabas desmallada enseguida de mi y como no sabía qué hacer decidí traerte a casa conmigo. Shizuka –oh ya veo, oye me tengo que ir a mi casa. Riku –te acompaño.

Ya en el camino…

Shizuka y Riku iban atravesando un parque con muchos árboles, ya era de noche cuando de pronto a Riku le comenzó a brotar más sangre de la herida, Shizuka intentaba no ver pero el delicioso olor a sangre le decía lo contrario Riku se acerco mas a ella y le dijo –te sientes bien. Shizuka no podía soportarlo más así que se acerco a él y lo mordió. Riku asustado le dijo –oye que te pasa. Observo a Shizuka y noto que sus ojos eran rojos y que estaba bebiendo su sangre. Shizuka se levanto y reacciono y le dijo –no me veas, soy un monstruo. Y se tapo la cara con sus manos llenas de la sangre de Riku y este le dijo -¿Qué es lo que te sucede?. Shizuka –esta es la razón por la cual no podía ser tu novia porque soy…un monstruo soy…un vampiro. Riku - ¿y cómo me salvaste la vida? Shizuka –lo siento, te tuve que…convertir en un vampiro, por favor no me odies. Y Shizuka comenzó a llorar. Riku –no estoy enojado contigo pero te lo preguntare de nuevo ¿quieres ser mi novia? Shizuka – enserio. Riku –siJ. Shizuka –si: D.


End file.
